So Much for Starting Over
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: yelling doesn't solve a thing : TIDUSYUNA


**So Much for Starting Over**

**Oneshot**

"I hate you!" The girl screamed. Tears swelled up in her blue and green eyes. "Stay away from me!" She quickly ran to her dresser, holding up a picture frame in a throwing position.

The blonde boy looked at the picture. It was a picture of him and her at the beach. They looked so happy. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was kissing his cheek, "Please don't break that." He whispered, looking at the picture.

"What? You mean this?" She dropped the picture frame, not even looking at the picture it held. He quickly jumped for it, barely catching it before it hit the ground, "Yeah, this." He held the picture close to him; he didn't want her to harm it.

She looked towards the boy that stood in front of her. No he wasn't a boy anymore, he was 17, and he was perfect. Was, being the key word. She finally couldn't hold the emotions in anymore and started sobbing. She slid down the side of her dresser till she reached the solid ground. Her hands covered her dampened face.

"Whatever happened to us Tidus? We were…perfect." She whispered between sobs. Her voice was muffled by her hands and the sounds of her crying.

Tidus looked down at the girl. There wasn't much he could do. If he tried to comfort her, she would push him away, like she always did. If he didn't, he would be considered rude, mean, inconsiderate, and who knows what else.

"I don't know." He whispered back, taking a step closer towards her. He slowly bent down, falling onto his knees. "Yuna…I…" He wrapped his arms around her. In the state she was in she really didn't have the strength to object.

Her tears slowly died down as her eyes began to dry out, "Why Tidus? Why?"

"I wasn't thinking." He whispered into her ear, "I'm really sorry Yuna."

"Sorry? That's all you to say is sorry?" She asked coldly.

"What am I supposed to say!" Tidus yelled, letting go of her and standing up. "Tell me! What am I supposed to say Yuna? There isn't much more I can say now is there? No there isn't!"

Yuna cowered down, grabbing onto her knees and pulling them closely to her. Tears started swelling up in her eyes again.

"You're the one who screwed things up for us!" Tidus screamed. A little crystal droplet went down his tanned skin. "It was you! You're the one who broke up with me remember?" He faced his head down, concealing the tears that were falling down his face.

"I wasn't the one who got drunk." She whispered softly. She didn't want him to hear her; she was scared of him now.

"What was that?"

"I…I…d…didn't say anything." She stuttered, she looked up, he wasn't to happy.

"Liar!" He screamed, "What did you say!"

"I…I…said that I wasn't the one who got drunk." She said a little louder this time but her voice was still barely audible.

"All I did was get drunk damn it! I didn't do anything!" Tidus said, kicking the wall, "How many times do I have to tell you? Why can't you believe me for one second! I try to tell you my side of the story but your to damn stubborn to even listen!" He rubbed his head, letting his fingers slide through his mop of blonde hair, "Aren't you supposed to trust the one's you say you love?" He asked.

Yuna began crying again. This time she didn't try to cover up her already tear stained face. Black mascara slowly began to drip down, making big black spots on the carpet. She tried to wipe the tears away, only spreading the mascara so it was a blackened smudge across her face, it didn't drip anymore though.

Tidus watched her cry; it brought so much pain to him, so much hurt. He couldn't stand it anymore; he turned around, heading for the door. Yuna crawled towards her bed, slowly pulling herself onto hit. She hid her face in one of the pillows, muffling the sound of her tears.

His fingers rested on the gold colored handle, though he did not turn it to open the door. He just stood there, listening to her cries, had he done that to her? How did he manage to hurt that on he loved the most, the one he promised to love forever. The same girl that he had spent so many days with, so many hours, so many happy moments.

His head bent down in disgust, tears swelling up in his ocean blue orbs. He continued to listen, her weeping slowly died down into nothingness, not even the slightest breath could be heard. In fact, he didn't hear her breath at all.

"Y…Yuna?" He said, whipping around to look at the girl. She layed there only slight breaths coming from her. They were getting slower and slower by the second. "Yuna!" he said, quickly rushing over to her.

"Yuna, come on baby breathe!" Tidus said shaking her. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. In her eyes were no emotions except despair. They slowly began to droop shut as her breathing began to die down.

"Yuna stay with me! Don't do this to me!" He held her light form close to his chest. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him. "Yuna…" He whispered his voice soft and shaky. His arms began to shiver.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I would never." Tidus whispered, looking down at her face. She was looking back at him a small smile on her face.

He held her back close to him tears continued to drip down his face and onto her neck.

"It is my fault isn't it?" He questioned her, his voice still shaky from the tears, "It had been my fault all along, hadn't it?"

Yuna didn't respond, her breaths stayed at the same slow pace. She turned her face away so that it looked down at the ground.

"Hadn't it?" He asked her again. His voice was choked up with holding back the tears.

He put his hand on Yuna's cheek making it face towards his. "We could've worked this out couldn't we have? We could've made it so it was like it used to. I…I screwed things up didn't I?"

Yuna looked at him but not directly into his eyes. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain that was held within the helpless orbs.

"I…I…sc…scared…y…you." Tidus stuttered, "I…I made you cry." He tried to look for answers to all the questions that were running through his head, but she wouldn't dare look at him. "Do you think we could…work this out?"

Yuna looked at him; she couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked at his sorrowful face; it was filled with so much pain, so much grieving. "We could try." She whispered, "It'll be like starting all over again though."

"If that's the only way I can get you back, then I'll be willing to wait."

"How long would you wait?"

"As long as you need to, I'll wait forever. One thing though…"

"What?"

"Can...can…I kiss you one last time?" Before she could even respond he bent down, kissing her soft lips. At first she was in shock, not being able to respond. Soon she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She licked his lips, letting her tongue slide over the rim of them. He opened his mouth, if he could smile at the moment he would. The moment was so close to perfect.

She pushed him over, (A/N- no dirty thoughts people they aren't going to do anything bad.) placing her body over top of his. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. Before kissing her again he whispered softly into her ear, "So much for starting over."

-----

_Haha…I was actually thinking about making Yuna die…or making Tidus die for her or something like that, but I don't like making people die so I decided not to. And for you people that were having dirty thoughts towards the end… shame on you! LoL j/k. _

_Well I hope you liked the story! Please review!_


End file.
